


Malcolm Bright Gets Topped

by Anonymous



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Malcolm Bright, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Malcolm gets fucked brainless





	Malcolm Bright Gets Topped

“Get in the back.”

Malcolm looks at Tristan, a man he’s only seen in class once or twice. He’s about twice as big as Malcolm, every bit of 6’3 and a solid 300 pounds of muscle. Malcolm had eyed him a few times, wondered what it was about him that girls just didn’t seem interested in. Malcolm never really thought of him being gay. Not until now. 

“Condom?” Tristan waste no time, pulling his car over to the side and sliding into the back seat. Tristan’s already palming Malcolm through his pants, biting and licking at his neck. It sends shivers down his spin, making Malcolm’s hip grind his erection into Tristan’s giant hands. Malcolm’s brain isn’t working, isn’t thinking about all the things that could go wrong instead he just shakes his head. 

Tristan smiles and Malcolm just knows that this man has a dick that going to split him in half. There’s only a moment of hesitation before Tristan places a hand on his hips and moves him so that Malcolm’s on his knees. His ass at Tristan’s disposal.

Malcolm shivers under the focus of the man above him. Rough hands separate his legs, palming his ass. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Malcolm isn’t sure if he should take that as a threat or a promise. What he does know is Tristan’s hand roughly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his boxers and jeans to his knees. His chances to overthink it are quickly blown away as two fingers swiftly enter him. There’s no lube just what Malcolm thinks is spit.

He moans out, shivering and pressing back into the fingers pumping in and out of his body. A husky chuckle above him makes his dick throb. “You like that, bitch? Want daddy to fuck you good?” Malcolm didn’t know he needed to hear that until hips buck into the air. Seeking friction to go with the heat in his gut. It’s rough, it hurts but this isn’t Malcolm’s first back seat fuck. 

A hot, deep chuckle is all the contact he earns. The fingers slip out and he moans at the empty feeling they leave. There’s no warning, no time to prepare as the man he doesn’t have a name for lines himself up and thrust all the way in. Malcolm hadn’t seen his dick but the deep burn is all he needs to know. Tristan’s built like a goddamn horse. 

“Oh God,” Tristan doesn’t spare Malcolm a moment before he starts pounding away. Those rough hands keeping Malcolm’s much smaller, thinner body still as Tristan’s hips slap against his ass. “You’re so fucking tight. I’m gonna cum in your pussy.” 

Malcolm is a writhing mess, pushing back into the cock roughly fucking him. The weight on his arms has his upper body trembling. Tristan wraps a hand around his throat and pulls. There’s not nearly enough room but now Malcolm’s sitting up, bouncing as Tristan’s cock pounds away. The hand is just tight enough to make it hard to breath making Malcolm’s cock impossibly hard. 

“You like that bitch,” Tristan tightens his grip and Malcolm cums. His dick untouched. Tristan stops, the grip tightening again and Malcolm whimpers. “I didn’t say you could cum. You know what you’re going to do now bitch?”

The leaves his throat and Malcolm crumbles, staying in place only because of the rock hard dick still in his ass. He lays limp in the seat but realizes what Tristan still wants. “W-What… daddy?” It makes his cheeks burn, embarrassed but Tristan thrust his dick back up into Malcolm as far as he can.

Tristan starts moving, flipping them. Tristan does the moving, pulling out of Malcolm and slapping his ass hard. “You’re gonna ride me, bitch.” Malcolm moves without thinking, plopping himself down on Tristan’s dick until he’s sitting hip to ass in his lap. Tristan moans this time, bucking up into Malcolm’s heat. “You’re gonna milk me dry, understand bitch? You’re taking all of my cum in that fat ass and then you’re gonna make me hard again and suck me dry.”

Malcolm is already rocking his hips, his cock getting hard at just the idea. Tristan takes one of Malcolm’s hands and turns it so Malcolm’s hand is touching his own stomach. He can feel Tristan’s dick in his stomach, nudging his hand with each rotation of his hips.

“Oh baby,” Tristan grabs both of Malcolm’s hips and stopping him. Tristan begins pummeling Malcolm’s ass, sending him bouncing with the power of each thrust. “Are you going to cum on Daddy’s dick again, baby?” Tristan moves one hand, gently swatting at Malcolm’s hard dick. Malcolm moans. “What do you want, baby? Tell daddy what you want.”

“I-I-” he can’t think past the dick pummeling his insides. “I want you to cum in me. Cum in me, daddy, please.”

Tristan brings Malcolm down hard, fully seated inside him. Malcolm can do nothing but shiver as Tristan cums in his ass. “That’s it, baby, take my load.” Tristan doesn’t so much as touch Malcolm’s dick. 

Tristan pulls out with a plop, smacking Malcolm’s ass. Watching his cum slowly leak from Malcolm’s abused hole. “That’s a good boy,” Tristan kisses Malcolm’s neck, sucking and biting. “Now I want you to suck me off. Be a good whore and suck daddy off.”

Malcolm acts on instinct, crawling on his knees until Tristan stops him. A rough hand pulls his pants off all the way, leaving him shivering under the other man’s gaze. “I want you to get off humping my leg. Don’t touch yourself, just suck my dick.” Tristan smacks his ass again, making it sting.

Malcolm does exactly as he’s told. He turns, his ass in Tristan’s face and takes his dick in his mouth. His lips stretch wide around the shaft his tongue going to work on the underside. A hand comes up, roughly grabbing his hair and pushing his head all the way down. He gags trying to pull away but Tristan does not relent. Malcolm learns he can still breathe through his nose around Tristan’s massive tool. His work earns him a rough tug at his hair. “Uh, you really are a whore aren’t you?” Tristan jerks, his cock hitting the back of Malcolm’s throat. He coughs, Tristan’s cock never leaving his mouth. Malcolm’s hips jerk, making contact with Tristan’s body. 

“That’s it,” Tristan slaps Malcolm’s ass again making Malcolm moan around the dick in his mouth. “Suck my dick, whore. Hump my leg you dumb whore, get off sucking my dick.” All at once, two fingers enter Malcolm making his breath catch in his throat. Tristan jerks into his mouth, making him gag his hips grinding into Tristan’s soft skin. 

Tristan adds a third finger, those fingers rubbing hard and fast against his abused prostate. Malcolm cums just like that, fingers in his ass and a dick in his mouth. He cums all over them both, Tristan wraps an arm around his waist, keeping his hips up and those fingers pushing harder and harder. Malcolm is fucked brainless. The dick in his mouth is thrusting to its own accord and his ass being probed roughly. 

He’s still shivering from the rough orgasm when Tristan thrust into Malcolm’s mouth. Warm cum slides down his throat and he lazily swallows. Tristan grabs Malcolm’s dick, palming it roughly. “Damn,” Tristan breathes heavy, his hand slipping out of Malcolm and the other leaving Malcolm’s dick to hang soft and red between his legs. “You’re a good lay, Whitley.”

Malcolm pushes himself away from Tristan, curling his legs up to his chest. 

Tristan pulls his own pants up. Buttoning them up and opening the car door, leaving Malcolm still shivering and naked in the backseat. “I’m gonna drop you off at your dorm. Can I call you sometime?” Tristan turns the car on and pulls away from the curb. “You’re a good fuck. I would pay you to slobber on my dick one more time.”

Malcolm shivers and works at finding his pants on the floor. 

“Hey, bitch, did you hear me?”

Malcolm stops and the words just come rushing anytime. “Y-Yes, daddy.”

Tristan grins,” good. I’m gonna call you and you’d better pick up. If I want to fuck your ass I want you ready. I’m gonna make you writhe every time I fuck that tight ass of yours.”

Malcolm lays down in the back seat, it’s a good ten minutes to the dorm from here. He’s cold and wet and naked. “Yes, sir.” He falls asleep, curled in on himself.


End file.
